Boden gewinnen
by Obsidian Demon
Summary: Je sorgfältiger man etwas plant, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass man etwas Wesentliches vergisst. Unten ankommen, zum Beispiel.


_**Boden gewinnen**_

Je sorgfältiger man etwas plant, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass man etwas Wesentliches vergisst. Unten ankommen, zum Beispiel.

Als sie am Montag aus der Schule zurückkam, verbrachte sie mehrere Stunden damit, ganz sorgfältig einen Brief zu entwerfen. Es war kein Abschiedsbrief in dem Sinne: Vielmehr so eine Art Trostzucker für die, die nun wirklich nichts dafür konnten, und eine Erklärung. Auf wütende Anklagen oder tränenreiche Entschuldigungen hatte sie keine Lust mehr. Überhaupt hatte sie keine Lust mehr, und so hatte sie am Abend das sechs Seiten lange Dokument geschlossen, ohne zu speichern.

Dienstag sprach sie mit Tina über all die großartigen Sachen, die sie aus ihrem Leben machen konnte, und Tina versprach ihr, auf sich aufzupassen. Auch wenn sie das zwischen einer Tasse Kaffee und den Mathehausaufgaben tat, glaubte sie, dass ihre Antwort ernst gemeint war. Das war wichtig, denn Tina war leicht zu beeindrucken. Tina machte ihr seit der dritten Klasse alles nach. Diesmal sollte sie es nicht tun.

Mittwochmittags entschied sie sich für das Dachfenster im Süden, stieg hinaus auf die Regenrinne und sprang.

Im ersten Moment dachte sie, dass sie irgendwo mit dem Kleid hängen geblieben sein musste, weil sie danach noch immer dort stand. Dann registrierte sie, dass der blutige Fettfleck dort unten auf dem Hof ihr Körper war.

Eine Weile beobachtete sie interessiert, wie ihre Mitschüler und die Lehrer, ein paar Sanitäter und die Polizei nacheinander wie aufgeregte Ameisen um den Fettfleck herumliefen. Beiläufig kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht den Anstand hätte haben sollen, das da unten nicht mit dem Gesicht voran aufschlagen zu lassen. Andererseits: Einen echten Einfluss hatte sie nicht darauf gehabt. Irgendwann kratzten sie das Ding vom Boden ab, schafften es fort und gingen weiter. Es war alles genau so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Bis auf die Kleinigkeit natürlich, dass sie noch hier war.

Einfach springen, hatte sie gedacht. Es ist hoch genug, wenn du unten ankommst, ist alles vorbei. Nun, in der Theorie hatte das wunderbar geklungen, und prinzipiell hatte es auch funktioniert. Sie hatten ihr Gehirn aufgewischt und eine Uhrzeit aufgeschrieben, demzufolge war sie mausetot.

Aber auf der anderen Seite stand sie nun schon seit Stunden auf dieser Regenrinne und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Die Enttäuschung über das Leben, das sie da unten geführt hatte, war fort. Dafür ergriff jetzt etwas Anderes, ebenso kaltes Besitz von ihr. Sie war noch hier. Und sie wollte nicht hier sein.

Wie starb man also nach einem gelungenen Selbstmord?

Eines war sicher: Sie war ein Geist und hatte keinen Körper mehr. Schon einmal ein guter Anfang fürs Sterben, und für Überlegungen, warum sie hier stand und nicht tat... nun, was auch immer man eben tat, wenn man starb. Der Reihe nach ging sie alle ihr bekannten Möglichkeiten durch. Hatte sie noch irgendwelche alten Rechnungen offen, die sie an diese Welt fesselten? Nein, ganz deutlich nicht. Sie hatte vor dieser Überlegung auch an niemand anderen mehr gedacht, hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, noch irgendwen zu strafen oder sich zu verabschieden. Es gab hier einfach nichts mehr für sie. Aber weitergezogen war sie nicht. In den Geisterromanen war das immer das Problem: Sie zogen nicht weiter.

An die Sache mit dem hellen Licht glaubte sie nicht, und auch nicht an den langen, dunklen Korridor davor. Das war irgendwie einfallslos und hatte etwas von einer Rolltreppe ins Himmelreich, an das sie auch nicht glaubte. Sie glaubte auch nicht an eine andere Hölle als die, der sie gerade entkommen war, und so fiel ihrer Ansicht nach auch die Option des sich öffnenden Schlundes im Boden aus. Sie glaubte ebenso wenig an Reinkarnation. Doch selbst wenn sie daran geglaubt hätte: Sie hatte ihren Weg nicht gewählt, um das ganze schreckliche Spiel noch einmal ganz von vorne spielen zu müssen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu erwarten hatte, also glaubte sie daran, nichts zu erwarten. Das war das Dumme mit Sprüngen, dachte sie, man musste wissen, wohin man sprang. Sie würde es noch einmal versuchen, wenn es ihr einfiele.

Dann wartete sie darauf, das irgendetwas geschah.

Sie wartete noch immer dort oben, als ich letzte Woche vorbeikam, um den alten Hausmeister vom Dachboden abzuholen. Er wartete schon seit einem halben Jahr auf mich, gestand er mir, während er halb amüsiert, halb bedauernd die umgefallene Leiter betrachtete, obwohl er eigentlich mehr an sein schwaches Herz gedacht hatte dabei. Er seufzte noch einmal, zuckte die Schulter, und erzählte mir dann einen wirklich guten Elektrikerwitz, während ich ihn zum Ende führte.

Für sie wird es noch ein Weilchen dauern. Sie ist so sehr damit beschäftigt, mich nicht zu erwarten, dass sie ganz vergessen hat, was eigentlich das Problem war. Ich frage mich, wie lange sie wohl noch braucht, um zu erkennen, dass sie nicht noch einmal springen muss.

Nur unten ankommen.


End file.
